Where the Lavender Grows: Lies
by Lavenderpaw1
Summary: Several, several moons after Bramblestar's death, new clans were formed. This is the story of Lavenderkit, a kit from Mossclan. Soon, she learns that everything she ever knew were lies, causing her to go on a journey past the Clans' lands, to find who she really is. I'm not very good at summaries but please read and review! (this is my first fanfic so... ya.) T cause it's Warriors!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances

Mossclan

Leader: Foxstar—orange tom with white underbelly with green eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Deputy: Leopardmoss—spotted golden she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mintcloud—long-furred light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Gingerclaw—ginger she-cat with unusual big paws

Honeyleaf—ginger she-cat with white markings

Apprentice, Stripepaw

Twigtail—dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Mothnose—light brown and white she-cat with black nose

Brackenfeather—light brown tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Icetalon—white tom with one blue and one green eyes

Crookedfoot—blue-gray tom with a crooked foot

Fernberry—reddish-brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Petalpaw

Redfur—reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Orangepaw

Mousetail—black tom with striped gray and white tail

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Fawnleaf—fawn colored she-cat with bright hazel eyes

Maple—light brown she-cat, former loner

Oak—dark brown tom, former loner

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Wolfpaw—gray tom with dark amber eyes

Petalpaw—cream-colored she-cat with bright orange patches

Orangepaw—orange-ginger she-cat with white paws

Cherrypaw—calico she-cat with deep amber eyes

Stripepaw—white tom with black stripes along back

Cedarpaw—reddish-brown tom with deep blue eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Quietpoppy—ginger and white she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Redfur's kits, Marigoldkit, orange she-kit with yellow eyes, Flowerkit, ginger she-kit with yellow eyes, and Daisykit, red she-kit with blue eyes)

Ivymoon—white she-cat with bright green eyes (mother of Mousetail's kits, Owlkit, white tom with big green eyes, Ravenkit, small black tom with yellow eyes, and Lavenderkit, tortoiseshell she-kit with white underbelly)

Squirrelfeather—ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Starbelly—white tom with black star-shape marking on chest

Rainclaw—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Marshclan

Leader: Shadowstar—very dark gray, almost black, she-cat with white head

Deputy: Blackmarsh—gray flecked black tom with brown paws and copper eyes

Medicine Cat: Toadflower—gray and brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Beetlepaw (a white tom with brown paws)

Warriors: Bloodleap—red tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Silent (black tom who has never spoken)

Batfang—black tom with amber eyes and unusually sharp teeth

Apprentice, Pinepaw (dark brown tom with green eyes)

Badgerflame—black and white tom with no tail

Spidereye—black tom with a blind eye

Dawnsong—cream colored she-cat with ginger paws

Apprentice, White (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Bonescar—white tom with long scar on side and face

Coldblaze—white tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Scorch (ginger tom with black paws and tail)

Ghostshadow—white she-cat with gray head and paws

Grayspots—light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks

Lostear—ash gray tom with one ear

Deadtail—calico she-cat with a limp tail

Apprentice, Ivy (silver and white she-cat)

Frogheart—ginger she-cat with white paws and tail

Apprentice, Mosquito (small brown she-cat)

Flamepelt—ginger tom with one blue and one green eyes

Apprentice, Fire (ginger tom with flame colored pelt)

Brokenheart—blue tom with dark green eyes

Queens:

Mushroomdream—light brown she-cat with white paws (mother of Blackmarsh's kits, Soot, black she-kit, and Smoke, black tom with brown paws)

Snakenight—black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Bonescar's kit, Fog, white she-kit with green eyes)

Lizardtail— silver she-cat with black tail and blue eyes

Meadowclan

Leader: Skystar—white tom with one blue and one green eye

Apprentice, Frostpaw(white she-cat with green eyes)

Deputy: Haremeadow—ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Haypelt—golden tom with cream colored paws and yellow eyes

Warriors: Sheepfur—fluffy white she-cat with green eyes and no tail

Breezecloud—white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Goosepaw(white tom with amber eyes)

Windberry—white she-cat with blue eyes

Fieldfur—golden tabby she-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw(ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Moorflower—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Stoatpaw(brown tom with green eyes)

Rabbitleap—light brown tom with unusually long ears

Apprentice, Bubblepaw(blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Brownstripe—brown tabby tom with faded blue eyes

Apprentice, Stumppaw(brown tom with black stripe on belly)

Gorseflower—light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jumppelt—gray tom with yellow eyes and brown paws

Heatherfrost—gray she-cat with blue eyes

Runninggrass—fast reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Aspenfall—light brown she-cat with green eyes(mother of Skystar's kits, Milkkit, white she-kit with green eyes, and Treekit, light brown tom with blue eyes)

Grasspelt—reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Daisywing—white she-cat with copper eyes

Elders:

Waterpelt—gray she-cat, former leader of Meadowclan

Graynose—black tom with white paws

Rippleclan

Leader: Koistar—blue-gray she-cat with copper eyes

Deputy: Riverripple—gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Reednose—brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Plumpaw(light gray she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors: Troutwhisker—ginger tom with white muzzle and underbelly

Perchclaw—ginger tom with short legs and a long tail

Streamtail—white tom with gray tail

Apprentice, Flypaw(black tom with white paws)

Berryfish—cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frogpaw(ginger tom with white paws)

Wavebud—fluffy silver she-cat with white muzzle

Apprentice, Pebblepaw(sleek silver she-cat with green eyes)

Willowstream—silver she-cat with light green eyes

Heronstripe—slim white tom with gray striped back

Pondfeather—white she-cat with feathered ears and bushy tail

Pikestep—fluffy brown tom with yellow eyes

Mudburp—muscular brown tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Minnowpaw(small gray tom)

Lakewhisper—calico she-cat with a scarred nose

Apprentice, Duckpaw(white she-cat with black flecks)

Seabear—golden tom with small ears

Goldenfall—golden she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Mistywillow—pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes(mother of Seabear's kits, Stormkit, gray she-kit with green eyes, Thunderkit, gray tom, Lightningkit, golden tom, and Rainkit, gray she-kit with amber eyes)

Storkwing—white she-cat with light gray paws(mother of Pikestep's kit, Leafkit, light brown she-kit with white paws)

Creamtail—cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Voleblaze—gray tom with one blind eye

Lightclan

Leader: Sparrowstar—light brown she-cat with cream colored underbelly

Deputy: Clearlight—white tom with clear yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Songecho—light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Copperface(small copper tom with yellow eyes)

Warriors: Earthpelt—dark brown tom with a green collar

Snowberry—black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Tidefire—blue-gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice, Tigerpaw(golden tabby tom)

Eyenose—black tom with slightly big amber eyes

Pinkfur—"no-furred" she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Fawnpaw(fawn-colored she-cat with white spots)

Chocolatefang—dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Greenfish—white she-cat with black splotch on chest

Queens:

Eyeball—white she-cat with green eyes(mother of Eyenose's kits, Lovekit, white she-kit with amber eyes, Heartkit, white she-kit with black heart-like mark on chest, Hatekit, black tom with one green and one amber eye, Ryekit, black tom with white underbelly, Chivekit, white she-kit with green eyes, and Basilkit, white tom with green eyes)

Clawclaw—tan she-cat with blue-gray underbelly

Elders:

Magicbreeze—white tom with pink eyes

Lifesparkle—white tom with lavender eyes

Silver light shined from the moon in the night sky down onto a patch of sweet-smelling lavender. The lavender patch was in the center of two different landscapes. On one side of the lavender, was a forest. In the night the trees created ominous shapes. On the other side of the lavender, was dark, murky, muddy swamps. All was still usually. But there was something different about this night. If you looked carefully into the forest or swamps, you would see glowing eyes from the bushes. If you listened carefully that night, you could have heard mewling coming from somewhere in the patch of flowers. The eyes just glared at each other. Suddenly, a battle cry rang out along the land. "Marshclan, attack!"

Cats of all shapes and sizes sprung out of dark bushes of outlining the swamp. From the forest side, more cats sprang out. The different cats ran to each other, not stopping for an instant. The cats collided claw to claw and fighting broke out between them. Piercing shrieks and growls could be heard. Blood was spilled and scars were made. You'd think every cat from each side was clawing each other. But you would be wrong. If you looked very, very, carefully, you would see that there were still two cats hiding in the forest whispering to each other. An orange tom with white on his belly told the other,

"Icetalon, now's your chance. Go get her!"

"Yes, Foxstar." the white tom managed to quickly say as he ran out of the forest and flung himself into the battlefield. He tried to hear a kitten mewling. But he made a mistake when he stopped. A white tom with a long scar that crossed his face and side leaped onto Icetalon's back. He shook himself roughly getting the other tom off his back. As the scarred tom slid down his back onto the ground, Icetalon lashed out his hind legs kicking the tom in the face, and ran. He was getting closer to the kit. Running and running, he finally saw it. It was a small tortoiseshell she-kit with a white belly. Picking the small thing by the scruff, he ran as fast as he could back. A light gray she-cat with dark gray spots leaped for his tail but luckily another ginger cat pinned down her tail. " _Thanks Gingerclaw!_ " he thought to himself as he reached the end of the lavender. Swiftly, he ran into the woods dropping the kit at Foxstar's paws. "I got her."

"Well done, Icetalon, well done. Go bring her back to camp."

"But which queen shall I give her to?"

"Quietpoppy has enough she-kits but I heard Ivymoon saying she wished she could have given birth to a she-kit. Ask Ivymoon to take her."

"Yes Foxstar." the white tom ran deep into the woods.

"He would have made a fine deputy," Foxstar murmured to himself, "Mossclan, retreat!" he cried loudly from the forest. The cats from the forest broke apart from their attackers and scurried into the forest. The cats that remained on the blood-splattered land gave out victorious cries of success. As Foxstar ran with his group back into the trees he knew that they were the ones who had actually won.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I've not updated in** **forever** **! Well, more like two weeks. Anyway!**

 **I noticed that some of you are a bit confused on the allegiances. Well, I'll explain it to you. Ok first things first, let's start with... Marshclan's names!**

 **Ok, so these clans are descended from the original clans. Marshclan is currently in a tyranny right now by Shadowstar (they decided that since they aren't in the real clans anymore, they can use the old names) and Shadowstar believes a kit shouldn't get the suffix to name unless they earn it (don't ask where I came up with that). So they are not loners or rogues, they are clan-born kits and apprentices. You will notice that Whitepaw has a last part because she has "earned it". Ok, moving on! As some of you have noticed, Lightclan has some strange names. This is because the leader is HORRIBLE at making names, mainly because they all used to kittypets or loners/rogues. Ok let's see here... ah! Starbelly used to have another name as kit, apprentice, etc. but Foxstar changed it at the time when he became an elder. So, he didn't have to chance to be Starstar :( Oh yes, these new clans made up a rule: The deputy's suffix must change to the clan's prefix to show their true loyalty to the clan.**

 **This was used by my response to the review that SkyTheLoner. Also, I would like to announce that Koistar's name has been changed to Creekstar. Sorry for the long author's note! Now to the chap!**

"Mossclan, attack!" shrieked the tortoiseshell she-kit running towards a skinny white tom's tail. After her ran five other kits, two toms, one black and one white, and three other she-kits, one red, one ginger, and the last orange. "

"How dare you enter Mossclan, you filthy Marshclan crowfood!" the black tom hissed.

"Yes, Ravenkit's… wait, what is your warrior name Ravenkit?" a white tom, obviously his brother, asked.

"I don't know, Owlkit. Maybe we should all decide on one. You guys?" Ravenkit turned to group of she-kits.

"Sure." the four kits replied in unison. All of the kits dashed to the side of the clearing, right underneath a small fern.

"O.K. If we're going to be Mossclan warriors, we need to actually have warrior names." said the tortoiseshell she-kit, "Since I'm leader this time I get to be Lavenderstar!" she emphasized the important suffix. "My deputy will be…" she looked around from each kit to the next. "Daisykit." she pointed her tail to the red she-kit to the right of her.

"But what is my warrior name going to be?" Daisykit complained.

"Hmmm…" thought Lavenderkit deeply. "How about you all close your eyes, turn yourself around, stop, and then point your paw out somewhere. Then you use that as the ending!" she proclaimed.

"Fine," Daisykit said, "I get to start because I'm deputy and you're all warriors." she ended with mock disgust and then purred. She turned herself around in a circle and abruptly stopped. She waved her paw around and paused. Opening her eyes, she revealed to herself she was pointing to a blue-gray tom's tail. "Looks like I'm Daisytail." She pointed at the ginger she-kit next her. "Flowerkit, your next."

"Yes!" she cried. Repeating Daisykit's process, much more faster though, she ended up pointing to a leaf on the ground. "I get to be Flowerleaf." she said with authority. Flicking her tail to Owlkit, "Your next!"

The kits repeated the process to each other until the group of kits all ended up with the names Lavenderstar, Daisytail, Flowerleaf, Owlclaw, Ravendust, and Marigoldnose.

"OK, now we're ready!" Lavenderkit exclaimed, "Mossclan, attack!" she shrieked leading the mob of kits towards the tom's tail.

"What are you doing in our camp, you fox-hearted Marshclan warrior? Forgotten where your own borders are?" hissed and jeered Daisykit.

"We're here to take over the whole camp! Mossclan will be destroyed for ever!" the white tom playfully hissed.

"We'd like to see you try!" squeaked Owlkit jumping onto the side of his back.

"No you won't because I'm another evil Marshclan warrior!" purred a blue-gray she-cat running from the other side.

"Ravenki… I'm mean Ravendust, help me!" squealed the small white tom hanging from the side of the other white tom.

Ravenkit pawed the blue-gray cat's muzzle, while Lavenderkit leaped onto her back.

"Oh no, the Mossclan warriors have defeated me!" the she-cat said in mock terror while winking at the skinny tom. He collapsed revealing a black star-shaped on his chest. The kits swarmed the two old warriors.

"Ha, you evil warriors! You're just a bunch of mouse-brained half-eaten crowfood!" Marigoldnose taunted.

"Okay, we give up!" the blue-gray she-cat laughed but ended up coughing.

"You okay, Rainclaw?" the white tom asked worried.

"I'm fine, Starbelly!" Rainclaw rolled her eyes, "How about a story, kits?" she cheerfully asked.

"Yes, please!" they mewled and ran towards the elder's den, followed by Starbelly and Rainclaw. Well, everyone but Lavenderkit. Lavenderkit gave her fur a quick lick and padded very slowly to another den. In the beginning, most cats thought that she was lonely and asked to play with her, but they were used to this now. All Lavenderkit wanted was some peace and quiet. But being a kit, as she was, she wasn't allowed to be outside of the camp. So what more of a peaceful place is there than the medicine cat's den?

"Hey Lavenderkit!" the gray she-cat said in the corner.

"Hi Mintcloud!" she returned happily. Lavenderkit loved the smell of the herbs and sandy surface and just the quietness of it all. She couldn't identify each herb, but she hoped to one day.

"So you're the future leader of Mossclan, aren't you?" Mintcloud said with a sly grin.

"I am not!" pouted the tortoiseshell kit.

"If you say so… hey, can you help me for a moment?" she asked. "I need to organize the marigold and the borage leaves back into the right place, because your brothers scattered them all over the place!"

"Whoops, sorry! But sure!" Lavenderkit replied.

"Thank you so much! I would but Maple over there," she flicked her tail over to the light-brown she-cat lying on the ground, "just had to get a thorn in her paw!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to!" Maple said exasperatedly.

"I'm just kidding! Okay the marigold is the…" the medicine cat started.

"The marigold are the orange and yellow flowers and the borage are the leaves."

"Yep, that's correct! Get started!" Mintcloud walked over to the former loner.

After Lavenderkit had separated the different herbs from each other, she mewed a quick good-bye and left the sweet-smelling den. She walked to middle of the clearing. _Maybe the elders are still telling a story!_ she thought with eagerness, and rushed over to some bracken, slipping under them into a wide opening. In a corner were five kits surrounding the two old cats.

"And that's how Maple and Oak came to Mossclan!" she heard Rainclaw say.

"Let's ask them about their previous journeys!" suggested Flowerkit. They all rushed by her, running out of the den into the wide clearing.

"Oh, hello Lavenderkit." Starbelly croaked. "Rainclaw and I were just telling your friends about Maple and Oak. Have you heard that one?"

Lavenderkit nodded.

"Starbelly! We told her that one yesterday! Remember the squirrel Wolfpaw brought us? We shared that with Lavenderkit here!" Rainclaw rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I remember now! That was a huge squirrel for an apprentice! He will go far, that tom, he will go far… But anyway, you didn't come here to listen to us talk about Wolfpaw, did you?" the white tom laughed. "You came here for a story! Rainclaw, did we tell the kits about the Original Clans?"

"What are the... "Original Clans"? Lavenderkit aroused.

"Ah, so we didn't! Let me begin…" Starbelly started.

"Long ago, but not too long," Starbelly began, "there were four clans. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan! These clans lived around a big lake. Thunderclan took the forested and undergrowth area, Shadowclan took the dark pine area, Windclan took the open moors, and Riverclan took the streams!"

"Like Mossclan, Marshclan, Meadowclan, and Rippleclan! But what about Lightclan?" Lavenderkit interrupted excitedly.

"Yes, we'll get back to Lightclan. But back to the story!" Rainclaw purred amused. "These clans all lived happily by the lake. But one day…" she started

"There were too many cats!" cried Starbelly. "Too many cats around the lake! So the leaders of each of the clan, Honeystar of Thunderclan, Puddlestar of Shadowclan, Larkstar of Windclan, and Waspstar of Riverclan, decided that some cats must move!"

"A warrior was chosen from each clan," Rainclaw interrupted, obviously excited to tell the story, "Mossfoot of Thunderclan, Marshtail of Shadowclan, Meadowpetal of Windclan, and Rippletide of Riverclan! They all set out with a group of warriors from their clan."

"They went through mountains, twolegplaces, swamps, and many other terrains!" Starbelly launched in again. "But finally, after a moon or so, they found the Moongems!"

"Really?" gasped Lavenderkit.

"Yes." Rainclaw solemnly replied. "The moment they came in, Starclan was already waiting for them. They said 'Mossfoot, Marshtail, Meadowpetal, and Rippletide! Come here!'. The four cats came to them starry figures."

"And then and there," Starbelly jumped in quietly, "Starclan made them Mossstar, Marshstar, Meadowstar, and Ripplestar. The founders of our clans!"

"Each of them found the place that suited them." mewed Rainclaw.

"But what about Lightclan?" complained Lavenderkit.

"Yes, Lightclan." Rainclaw replied. "They came many moons ago, but not too many"

"Originally, it was just a group of loners," said Starbelly, "they were led by one named

Light. We, Mossclan and Marshclan, let them take some land that surrounded an abandoned twoleg nest. Light went to Moongems and became Lightstar. He died a couple moons ago and his deputy, Sparrowlight became leader."

"Sparrowstar!" exclaimed Lavenderkit.

"Yes, Sparrowstar." nodded Rainclaw. "Well, that's the end of the tale of the Original Clans. You should be heading back to your mother."

"Yes, you look starving!" chuckled Starbelly.

Lavenderkit's belly growled as if in response. "Whoops! But okay sure! I am pretty hungry. Thanks for the story!" Lavenderkit left the den.

"There you are Lavenderkit," a white she-cat with bright green eyes like two shining clovers, "I've been waiting for you forever!" she rushed in the groom the kit.

"Mom!" Lavenderkit complained, dodging her mother's attempt to groom her. "I only came here because I'm hungry!"

"Lavenderkit?" muttered Owlkit, the exact replica as his mother, but a tom. "Oh, it is you finally! Ravenkit, our sister's here!"

"Finally!" replied the black tom. "Mom says we can't eat until you came, but that now you're here…"

"We can eat!" Owlkit completed Ravenkit's sentence. "What should we get?" he asked his mother, Ivymoon.

"Well…" uncertainly replied the she-cat, "anything, I guess. Just eat all of it, okay?"

"Sure!" replied the kit trio excitedly, bouncing out of the den, running through the sandy clearing to the center. There lay the fresh-kill pile.

"Look's like the warrior's caught plenty, today!" exclaimed Ravenkit.

"They even have my favorite, thrush. Hey, what's that smell?" asked Lavenderkit to no one in particular, dragging the sweet-smelling light brown and yellow-orange bird out of the pile.

"Oh, Brackenfeather caught that in the lavender patch today." responded a ginger she-cat with white markings.

"Like my name?" excitedly asked the tortoiseshell kit.

"Yep, that's what lavender smells like!" purred the she-cat.

"Oh. Thanks, Honeyleaf!"

"My pleasure." replied Honeyleaf, stalking off with a squirrel in her jaw towards a stump.

Digging into the thrush, with Owlkit by her side, she licked her lips and watched the cats around her eat. Nearby an old oak stump, sat the Gingerclaw and Honeyleaf sharing the squirrel. Next to her was Ravenkit, ravenously **(like the pun?)** eating a small mouse. She saw Quietpoppy and Redfur sharing a large sparrow next to their three she-kits, Daisykit, Flowerkit, and Marigoldkit, nicknamed the "Flower Sisters" by their clanmates.

"Ravenkit, Owlkit, and Lavenderkit! Time for sleep!" called her mother.

"We're coming!" replied Ravenkit for all of them, starting to rush off with Owlkit.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lavenderkit. "We have to give thanks to Starclan first!"

"Thank you, Starclan." the kits muttered in unison and then ran into the nursery.

"Ah, there you are!" Ivymoon cried. "Well, sleep well little ones."

"Good night, mother." Lavenderkit replied sleepily and slowly nodded off into sleep.

 **And… done! Also I quick disclaimer/claimer: I, Lavenderpaw1, do not own the idea of Warriors,** **at all** **. That is owned by the amazing Erin Hunter group. However, I do own all names, clans, and new rules in this chapter, and I would dearly appreciate it if no one stole them. Done with that! Also, I noticed one review. :( That made me sad, because there was about 15 views. I would** **highly** **appreciate it if you reviewed, member or not. It can be high praising (which I doubt, because this my first fanfic) or highly criticism (try to keep swearing to limit if you could though ;D). Thank you once again! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am! Here's a recommendation. Each update will be two weeks most likely, might be more or less, can't tell. Thank you all you wonderful reviewers, I shall shout you out now! Thanks to: TheSoul'sAura**

 **Starpool72**

 **SkyTheLoner**

 **maddiebird12**

 **The guest who goes by the name Bruh**

 **Thanks to all of you for the reviews! Keep them up! Also, just a little info here! Lavenderkit and her brothers are currently four moons old(last chap they were three) and the "Flower Sisters" are a moon older. Well, hope you enjoy the chap!**

Lavenderkit found herself in the middle of a lavender patch. Sitting down, she breathed in the almost magical, sweet scent surrounding her. Looking up, she saw a big blue sky with nothing blocking her view. Suddenly, a big yellow butterfly came fluttering down from the sky, landing on her berry pink nose. _I'm going to catch it to show Ravenkit and Owlkit! It'll be my first prey!_ she thought excitedly, standing as still as possible. Quickly, she lifted her paw and threw it at the butterfly. Missing by half a mousetail, the butterfly flew off. Lavenderkit ran after the beautiful insect. The butterfly dove in and out of the lavender, teasing the small kit. The kit bounded after, not stopping to catch a breath, determined to get it. The butterfly started flying towards the sky, getting closer and closer to the sun, and suddenly disappeared. Lavenderkit was very confused.

"Where did it go?" she thought out loud. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in front of a large stone. She scrambled up to the top of it to see where she was. She was surprised by the outcome. To one side of her, was yellow-white light. It was very bright, but not quite blinding. Just by looking at it, made her feel warm inside, just like when she cuddled up with her mother and two brothers. To the other side of her, were deep, dark shadows. The menacing figures loomed overhead. Lavenderkit shivered as she felt the evil cold, never experiencing the winter before. She was just about to take a step towards the light, when both of the sides started to come towards her.

Lavenderkit tried to wail for her mother, but nothing came out. She couldn't talk or move. Struggling, she realized all she could was watch. She saw the darkness and light clash at each other, creating sparks. She felt as her heart went rock cold, to a sun's warmth. Over and over, she became numb with fright, as well as her skin. It seemed as if the darkness was slowly eliminating the light. Frightened, she was just about to try to move again, when something, almost… swallowed her. Feeling warm, she was filled with happiness. She then became aware that she was floating. _This is what a bird must feel like…_ she thought in wonder.

As soon as the flying began, she fell down to the ground. The light peered over her, basking her with warm rays. It tickled her, playing with her fur, like a warm breeze. Being very content, she slowly closed her eyes. Never had she felt so delighted. _I could stay here for a moon!_ she thought with a purr. Slightly opening one eyelid, she peeked out to see what was happening outside. The sight shook her up with fright. There was mostly warm light, but from outside the ring of brightness, the dark gloom was slowly seeping in, replacing the glow of light. Lavenderkit tried to say something, but the darkness just came coming and coming, making the tortoiseshell kit feel colder and colder. Slowly but surely, all she could see was pitch-black shadows. The coldness weaved around her. Lavenderkit tried to yell, "Stop!" but nothing happened, just getting colder and colder…

"Lavenderkit!" whispered a familiar voice. Lavenderkit's eyes opened to her brother, Ravenkit, standing over her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare." replied Lavenderkit shaking herself getting up. Looking outside, she realized it was dark outside. "Why'd you wake me up?" she asked confused, "It's not even sunrise."

"I know." whispered Ravenkit with a sly grin, "The dawn patrol just left."

Lavenderkit tilted her head in confusion. "Then why…"

"Oh, I'll tell you!" exasperatedly replied a voice behind Lavenderkit. Whirling around, she saw that it was just Owlkit. "Ravenkit and I are going outside of camp and we thought you might want to come with us!"

Wrinkling her nose, Lavenderkit responded, "Aren't we supposed to stay inside the camp until we're apprentices?"

"The "Flower Kits" went outside a couple sunrises ago. They said it was really fun!" Ravenkit answered.

"Oh. Then we probably can! Let's go!" the she-kit was heading towards the exit of the nursery.

"Stop!" almost shrieked Owlkit. Turning his voice down, he whispered "We're going to go by the dirtplace, since the entrance is guarded. We're going to sneak out!"

"Okay." Lavenderkit whispered and leaped out the exit into the vast clearing, followed by Ravenkit,and the last was Owlkit.

"I stick out like a cloud on a night sky." grouchily muttered Owlkit.

"We can hide you!" offered his black brother, covering him up, with Lavenderkit on the other side. Tiptoeing, they reached the smelly dirtplace, and snuck out into the big, unexplored forest.

Lavenderkit's first reaction was, "It's huge!" The first rays of sunlight were peeking through the branches of the wood. Bird songs echoed all around, adding to the peaceful trance. Big green ferns littered the ground, with small other plants. She leaded the small group further into the forest.

"Quiet!" whispered Ravenkit. The littermates stood still. They could hear a small scritch-scratch coming in a corner. Peeking over a small seedling, they saw a little brown mouse eating a nut. Ravenkit flattened into an attempt of a hunting crouch. Slowly stalking it, he leaped into the air, but the mouse was too fast, and scurried away. The kits raced after it, slowly going deeper into the woods. Lavenderkit got ahead and ran after it, and fell smack into something furry as she saw the rodent run down a hole. Looking up, she found herself staring into big amber eyes. Tumbling back in surprise, she realized that the orange creature had big sharp teeth as well. She turned around and ran under some bramble that Ravenkit and Owlkit were hiding under.

"What is that?" Owlkit asked fearfully.

"I've been thinking about that." replied Lavenderkit, "I think that it's a fox because it sort of looks like Foxstar."

"I think that it's a fox, too." said Ravenkit. "But…" his eyes gleamed, "if we chased it away, maybe we'd be made apprentices earlier."

"Yes!" exclaimed Owlkit. "I'd like to see the look of the "Flower Sisters" then, being one moon younger!"

"Okay, let's do it quickly though, I think it found us!" Lavenderkit shushed them. A moment after she said that, two big snapping jaws were nosing into the brambles.

"Now!" whispered Ravenkit, who then leaped onto the nose, scratching the fox's cold, black nose. Whimpering in pain, the fox backed away, giving time for the kits to get into the small clearing.

"Owlkit, you go for the tail, Lavenderkit, you go for the front legs, and I'm going for the back!" screeched Ravenkit over the fox's loud growling, "Go!"

Lavenderkit rushed towards the legs, digging her teeth and claws into them, drawing pricks of blood. She had a chance to catch Owlkit struggling to hold onto the fluffy white-tipped orange tail that was whipping back and forth. She saw Ravenkit clipping on the side of the ginger creature, while the fox's jaws were snapping to get the black kit. The she-kit put her attention back to the animal's legs, clawing them even harder. Here, the fox yelped in pain and shook off the tom-kits.

Narrowing its eyes, it stared and snarled at the small tortoiseshell. She ran off without looking back, hearing the fox thundering after her. Running as fast as her short legs could carry her, she reached a dead end, a big oak tree, surrounded with very thick brambles. The fox snarled, baring it's teeth, and Lavenderkit could almost see it grinning. She backed up, looking for anyway to get out. She suddenly bumped into the tree, where she finally realized what she could do. Turning around, she dug her claws into the oak, attempting to pull herself up. She moved up a mousetail, but she could feel the fox's hot breath on her neck and was pulled off the tree, swinging back and forth.

"Help!" screeched Lavenderkit, dangling from the fox's jaws. Struggling to get away, she attempted to turn her head around to bite her attacker, but came to no avail. She screeched, "Help!" and "Save me!" many times but slowly she was gurgling, "Heplmem…" getting more dizzy and the world getting blurrier. Just as she was about to give up, a flash of dark brown went by, followed by a blur of black and gray. She felt herself being released and falling to the ground. The next thing she saw was dirt, stars, and finally darkness.

"Lavenderkit…" whispered many voices. The tortoiseshell kit woke up suddenly. Looking around, she saw many silvery pelts glimmering with shiny stars surrounding her. It took a bit to figure out where she was.

"I… Is… Is this… Starclan?" she stuttered in wonder. The surrounding cats purred. A big muscular tom stepped forward.

"Yes, Lavenderkit, this is Starclan." he said with great authority.

Tilting her head, she asked with big eyes full of fear, "Am I d…dead?" she was trembling, looking up, at the mighty cat.

"No, little one." he replied seriously. "It's not your time yet. You have much more to do. You will live a long life. You have a destiny. A big one." With that he turned tail, and started to walk away, the other cats following.

"Wait!" Lavenderkit mewled. "Who are you? What destiny? Where are you going? What's happening?" she felt herself fall through the ground, all light vanishing. She felt herself falling down a long hole.

Closing her eyes, she fell until she landed with a loud thud. Opening her eyes, she looked around to see where she was. The kit found herself inside a thick ring of dark pines.

"Hello little sweet honey-kit." a sweet voice mewed behind her. Spinning around, she faced a pretty dark brown she-cat.

 _Who is she? What right does she have to call me that!_ she thought in puzzlement, as Lavenderkit took a step back.

As if answering her questions, the brown cat said, "Did I offend you, little one? I am _so_ sorry! I'm Darkpetal, by the way." Her voice dripped with honey, tinkling like a bird's song, contradicting with the smirk planted on her face.

"Where am I?" asked Lavenderkit. The smirk turned into a little giggle.

"Oh, little kit. That you will find out another time. But for now, goodbye!" Darkpetal ran off into the dark pines. Lavenderkit felt herself sinking again. The next thing she knew, was that she was falling and falling and falling and falling and falling…

Opening her eyes, Lavenderkit looked around to see a fluffy gray she-cat.

"Finally! You finally opened your eyes!" she cried, followed by a white she-cat.

The white cat shrieked, "Oh thank you, thank you Starclan! I thought you were dead!" she rushed up to the kit, who was still sleepily blinking open her eyes, to embrace her. "Never do that again! You could have gotten hurt! You know better Lav…"

"Okay! She gets it, Ivymoon!" the gray she-cat, who now Lavenderkit realized was Mintcloud, her medicine cat, interrupted. "Now will you please get off of my patient. She's still injured. How I'm supposed to heal her when you're lying on top of her! Get out! Shoo! Shoo!" Mintcloud chased to worried mother outside. Returning back to Lavenderkit she asked, "Now, what were you three doing?"

"We were just going out…" began Lavenderkit.

"No. Kits are not allowed to go outside camp. You should know that!"

"But Marigoldkit, Flowerkit, and Daisykit went…"

"I don't care! Why?"

"It wasn't my idea…" Lavenderkit protested and collapsed. "How long was I asleep?"

Rolling her eyes, Mintcloud responded, "Two days. And you were unconscious, not sleeping."

"I'm thirsty!" complained Lavenderkit, hoping to get some compassion out of the remark. Mintcloud brought over some water-soaked moss, which the kit lapped up greedily.

"One day you're helping me out, the next day I have to get you water." Mintcloud muttered under her breath in mock anger.

"How is Ravenkit and Owlkit?" asked the small tortoiseshell.

"Much better than you!" snorted the medicine cat. "Only a couple scratches and bruises. However you," she pointed her tail at her, "became unconscious," she made a scratch on a ground, "a sprained leg," here she made another tally, "cuts and scratches, and as well got a thorn stuck in your paw!" she added three more marks.

"Oh." simply answered Lavenderkit.

"Here, take this." Mintcloud scooted over a mouse and some small black seeds, which Lavenderkit identified as poppy seeds. "Eat, then swallow. They'll make you sleepy." The gray she-cat got up and walked out of the den.

"Thanks…" Lavenderkit called after. She devoured the mouse and tentatively gulped up the seeds. Within a short time, the world was getting dimmer and dimmer…

"There you go! Now out with you!" Mintcloud brought the kit out of her den. Lavenderkit had finally healed from all injuries. She bounded down to her brothers, who were practicing their hunter crouches, which their father, Mousetail, had taught them the other day.

"Hi!" she mewed loudly.

"The injured has been healed!" comically told Ravenkit to Owlkit.

"Yep! Hey, what's going on over there?" Owlkit lifted his head towards Marigoldkit, Flowerkit, and Daisykit, who were being rapidly groomed by their mother.

"Aren't they six moons today?" asked Lavenderkit.

"Yes…it's their apprentice ceremony!" replied Ravenkit, as he saw an orange tom walk out of his den. "There's Foxstar!" he whispered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Mossrock for a clan meeting!"

 **There you go! Also my disclaimer/claimer(you might recognize it ;):** **I, Lavenderpaw1, do not own the idea of Warriors,** **at all** **. That is owned by the amazing Erin Hunter group. However, I do own all names and clans in this chapter, and I would dearly appreciate it if no one stole them. Okay, going on! By the way(or btws, whichever you prefer), we have some new warriors and apprentices next chapter! And they don't have names or mentors! So I have a little poll put up that will help me decide! Please vote, because otherwise I will have to choose and I'm a lazy person! Well, if we're on the topic, I need some loners/rogues/kittypet OCs. If you could PM/review some, that would be great because I'm not the best with them :( Well, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know. I** **finally** **did a quick update. I'm really proud of myself. Anyways! Thank you to Fernsky72 who has sent me some rogue/loner/kittypet OCs.** **Very** **helpful. You can still send some, I'll try to fit most of them into the story. Trust me, it's** **really** **important to the plot line. Also, thank you followers and favorites, and a big thanks to you** **146** **viewers, from Australia, Canada, China, New Zealand, Taiwan, United Kingdom, and the United States (that was in alphabetical order, no biases)! Sadly, no one voted on the polls, so I chose things myself. Well, here's your next chap!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Mossrock for a clan meeting!" yowled a big orange tom with a bushy tail and white underbelly. Cats of all shapes and sizes came out of their dens or stopped eating and playing to look up at their leader, Foxstar.

"Come on!" whispered Ravenkit, and lead Lavenderkit and Owlkit to the front of the herd of cats, who were surrounding the big rock covered in soft, green moss and the seven cats in front. One was a gray tom with dark amber eyes. Next to him were three she-cats, one orange with white paws, another calico, and the last one cream-colored with orange patches. Behind them were three kits, the "Flower Sisters".

"Wolfpaw, Orangepaw, Cherrypaw, and Petalpaw. Come here." The four named cats went up the rock to Foxstar, some hesitant.

"Today, two ceremonies will be held. Both of them is what makes our clan go on." Foxstar looked at the apprentices before him, and then at the kits below. "Fernberry, Redfur, and Mousetail. Are your apprentices ready to become warriors?" All three mentors nodded yes. "Good. I believe that Wolfpaw is ready, too." The leader turned back to the apprentices, then to the clan.

"I, Foxstar, leader of Mossclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked at all of the eager and nervous apprentices, looking up at him. "Wolfpaw, Orangepaw, Cherrypaw, and Petalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." proudly called Wolfpaw.

"I do." Orangepaw held her head up.

"I do." whispered Cherrypaw and Petalpaw at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you all your warrior names. Wolfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wolfblaze. StarClan honors your bravery and strength." He padded up to the gray tom and rested his muzzle on the smaller tom's head, who in turned licked his leader's shoulder. "I am proud to have been your mentor."

As the newly named Wolfblaze stepped backwards, the orange tom repeated the process with Orangepaw. Orangepaw was renamed Orangespark for her enthusiasm and spirit, Cherrypaw was renamed Cherrymist for her cleverness, and Petalpaw was named Petaldawn for her courage.

Foxstar ended the new warrior's ceremony with, "We welcome you as full warriors of Mossclan." Here the new warriors turned around to face their clan, who were cheering, "Wolfblaze! Orangespark! Cherrymist! Petaldawn!" Lavenderkit called out their names loudly, even though she didn't know them that well. She knew that she was supporting her clan though. She called out the names until they quartet jumped off the rock and melted into the crowd.

"Now, I would like to call three more names." Foxstar silenced the cheering clan.

"Daisykit, Flowerkit, and Marigoldkit. Come." he announced. The kits struggled up to the top of the boulder, helped by their mother, Quietpoppy, and their father, Redfur, who were beaming.

"I am happy to announce that three new apprentices will become of today. And another day, three more." With that he looked at Lavenderkit and her brothers. The clan followed as well. Feeling all of the eyes on her, Lavenderkit tried to shrink with Owlkit while Ravenkit tried to make himself seem taller, looking around at all the faces.

"Ahem…" Foxstar got the attention of all the cats, "As I was saying, today three apprentices will come."

"Daisykit **,** Flowerkit, and Marigoldkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Daisykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Daisypaw. Your mentor will be Oak. I hope Oak will pass down all he knows on to you."

To Oak, he said, "Oak, come up."

Oak obeyed.

"Oak **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have been a loner before, along with your sister, Maple. I trust that with your training with Honeyleaf, you will pass it on to Daisypaw. You will be the mentor of Daisypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

With this, Oak went up to Daisypaw and touched noses with her, whispering something to her. For some reason unknown to Lavenderkit, Daisypaw was scowling. _I wonder why. I'd be happy to become an apprentice!_ she thought to herself. Lavenderkit watched as Flowerkit became Flowerpaw and took on the mentor Mothnose. Following her, Marigoldpaw touched noses with Maple. Both of  them seemed excited. Lavenderkit cheered louder than everyone else, howling loudly, "Daisypaw! Flowerpaw! Marigoldpaw!"

The new apprentices went up to their parents and shared some prey. All of her clan went back to what they were doing. As nightfall came, Lavenderkit watched Wolfblaze, Orangespark, Cherrymist, and Petaldawn go up to the camp entrance, guarding for the silent vigil. Feeling safe, Lavenderkit went to the nursery, ready for some sleep.

Lavenderkit woke up to noise of loud, painful groans. Looking for the producer of the noise, she found Squirrelfeather, a ginger tabby with blue eyes, wailing. "What's wrong, Squirrelfeather?" she asked the distressed she-cat.

"Kits… Mintcloud… Now…" she managed weakly.

Lavenderkit suddenly realized that Squirrelfeather was about to give birth! "Okay! I'll be right back!" she leaped out of nursery and ran as fast as she could to Mintcloud's den. "Mintcloud, wake up! Squirrelfeather's having kits!"

"Lavenderkit, is that you?" Mintcloud woke up groggily. "And Squirrelfeather… wait what!? I'll be right there!" Mintcloud raced to the nursery.

Trying to keep up, the tortoiseshell kit found the medicine cat already comforting the tabby in pain. Ivymoon, Lavenderkit's mother, had already woke up.

"Ivymoon," Mintcloud asked the white she-cat, "can you get me a stick?" Ivymoon ran off. "And Lavenderkit," she looked at the kit, "can you get me some raspberry leaves?"

Lavenderkit inquired, "Aren't they those soft green leaves? And they look sharp?"

A moment after Mintcloud had nodded, she took off. It was hard to find them in the dark, but with some moonlight and luck, she found them. Grabbing a couple, she ran back to the nursery. By now, the whole clan had woken up, along with her two brothers, who had been sleeping at the time. She dropped them next to Mintcloud.

"Thanks. Squirrelfeather, it's going to be okay. Eat these."

The ginger tabby stared at the fuzzy leaves with her blue eyes, and slowly chewed and swallowed them. A couple moments later a ball of fur was appearing.

"Push, Squirrelfeather, push!" told Mintcloud to the kitting mother. The soon-to-be mother was biting into the stick Ivymoon had given her, muffling her whimper of pain. A little bundle of ginger came out. Mintcloud cried, "It's a tom!" and pushed the kit over to Ivymoon, who automatically started to lick the kitten.

 _I suppose to keep him warm._ silently thought Lavenderkit.

"Another one! Push!" said Mintcloud. The tabby bit hard into the stick, but nothing happened. "Uh oh…" murmured Mintcloud silently. "Lavenderkit!"

"Y… yes, Mintcloud?" asked the worried kit.

"Lavenderkit…" the medicine cat asked softly, "can you push right there when I tell you to?" Mintcloud put her paw down on Squirrelfeather's stomach.

"I… I think so." hesitated Lavenderkit.

"Good. Okay, Squirrelfeather?" she looked at the ginger tabby. "Push! Lavenderkit, push!"

The two called cats pushed together and out came a bundle of ginger, light brown, and white. Mintcloud pawed it over to Brackenfeather, a light brown tom with white paws, Squirrelfeather's mate. He obediently did what Ivymoon was doing.

"Good job." Mintcloud breathed to Lavenderkit.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." the two cats turned over to Squirrelfeather and Brackenfeather, next to each other looking at the pair of kits.

"What are you going to name them?" squeaked a small voice.

Whipping around, Lavenderkit forgot that Owlkit and Ravenkit were in the nursery.

"Hmm… I was thinking Sunkit for our little tom. But what about our daughter?" asked Squirrelfeather.

Umm… You can decide, dear. I never was the best at names." the light brown tom wrapped his tail around his mate patiently.

"What about Spottedkit?" blurted out Lavenderkit. Everyone in the den looked at her, making the embarrassed tortoiseshell cover her mouth with her tail and suddenly became very interested in paws.

"That's a lovely name. Brackenfeather, _I_ like it. Do you?" asked sweetly the new mother.

"It's a beautiful name. Perfect for our little daughter." responded Brackenfeather, looking down at the kits who were nursing.

Feeling the urge to go back to sleep, Lavenderkit muttered a quick good-night, and fell asleep.

"Hi Lavenderkit!" squeaked Spottedkit.

"Hi!" giggled the older kit, looking into the kit's amber-flecked blue eyes, which had opened 5 sunrises ago. Spottedkit's brother, Sunkit, had opened a couple sunrises after he was born.

"Spottedkit, are you bothering Lavenderkit?" asked Squirrelfeather.

"Not at all." purred the tortoiseshell.

"Spottedkit, I heard Starbelly and Rainclaw are going to tell about Marshclan."

"Really?" asked the little mixture of fur. "Sure! Lavenderkit, do you want to come?"

"Why not?" replied the other she-kit, "Might as well fit one more story in before I become an apprentice." Walking over with the Spottedkit, who still was figuring out how her legs worked, she went over to the Elder's Den, where Sunkit was. On the way there, Lavenderkit bumped into Mintcloud.

"Hey! Oh, it's you!" Mintcloud purred, "I'm just going to get some more marigold for Flowerpaw. She got a scratch during training see you later!"

"Bye!" The two kits walked into the elder's den.

"Hello Spottedkit!" cheerfully greeted the white tom, Starbelly, "Oh! What are you doing in here, oldie?" playfully teased the old tom.

"I wanted to listen to one more story before I became an apprentice, even more oldie." grinned Lavenderkit.

"All right. Should I begin?" asked Rainclaw, a blue-gray she-cat.

"Yes!" mewled Sunkit and Spottedkit.

Purring, Rainclaw began, "Once there were two cats, named Shadowpaw and Ghostpaw. They were sisters from Marshclan.

"Ew!" exclaimed Spottedkit, "Marshclan's evil!"

"Hush!" croaked Starbelly, "One day, the two sisters got into a fight and hated each other for the rest of their lives. Don't do that, okay?" he asked Spottedkit and Sunkit, who were both looking at each other in surprise.

"Sure. As long as she doesn't do anything mouse-brained." cheekily responded Sunkit.

"Continuing on," started Rainclaw, "one day, a badger attacked Shadowpaw. By the time help came, Shadowpaw had already killed the badger. She was immediately made into a warrior. Her name was Shadowscar, for the badger had left a scar right here." Rainclaw traced a line down over one eye.

"Luckily," Starbelly jumped in, "she didn't lose the eye."

"What about Ghostpaw?" asked Spottedkit, "Was she made a warrior?"

"No." bluntly replied Starbelly, "This is what made her hate Shadowscar even more. She was still Ghostpaw when Shadowscar was made deputy, turning her to Shadowmarsh."

"But that's not fair!" squealed Sunkit.

"I know." replied Rainclaw, "And then... " suspensefully whispered Rainclaw, "their leader, Weaselstar, mysteriously disappeared."

"Shadowmarsh killed him!" screeched Sunkit.

"No!" exclaimed Starbelly, "Well, maybe. Nobody ever found Weaselstar's body. Many believe Shadowmarsh killed him, but others think he drowned or something. Anyway, when Shadowmarsh became Shadowstar…"

"Isn't that Marshclan's current leader?" asked Lavenderkit, who was very interested in the story.

"Yes." quickly responded Rainclaw, "When Shadowmarsh became Shadowstar, she gave her sister, who was still Ghostpaw, her warrior name. It was Ghostshadow. Many think it was after herself and to tease her sister that she was the leader and she was not."

"Their rivalry," Starbelly went on, "has lasted forever. Shadowstar has never given her sister an apprentice. And as we all know, you can't become deputy unless you've had an apprentice."

"And the moral is not to become enemies with your family. The end." finalized Rainclaw.

"Bye." whispered Lavenderkit, who snuck out of the den. As she headed over to the fresh-kill pile she saw a calico rush into camp, who she recognized as Cherrymist.

As Cherrymist caught her breath she howled, "Mintcloud's been injured!"

 **There you go! And my little disclaimer:** __ _ **I, Lavenderpaw1, do not own the idea of Warriors,**_ _ **at all**_ _ **. That is owned by the amazing Erin Hunter group.**_ **Okay, done. Hopefully you got a bit of an insight on Shadowstar and didn't become bored. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi. I don't think you're going to like this chapter, even if it's short. No, you're not going to like it** **at all** **.**

"Mintcloud's been injured!" Cherrymist yowled. All the cats attacked her with questions, "Where?" "How?" "She's a medicine cat!" "What did you do?" "What?" "We're all dead!"

"Silence!" said a voice from up above. Everyone turned to the Mossrock, where Foxstar stood. "Cherrymist, what has happened to Mintcloud?"

Catching her breath, Cherrymist said, "I was hunting through the woods, when… when I heard a scream. I then went to find whose scream it was. I… it was Mintcloud. She… she's lying in the middle of the forest. She's unconscious and bleeding… and… well… really hurt." Cherrymist stopped to take a breath.

"Continue please." Foxstar said.

"And then I ran here as fast as I could… and here I am." With that, Cherrymist sat down and fell silent with the rest of the clan.

"Leopardmoss!" Foxstar called on his deputy. "Take Cherrymist, Honeyleaf, Fernberry, Mousetail, and Fawnleaf to Mintcloud. There might be more of whatever hurt Mintcloud. Oh, and take Crookedfoot, as well. He has the second best knowledge of herbs. Go!"

Lavenderkit watched the warriors gather up. _I have to save Mintcloud! I'm not going to just wait here for her to die!_ When no one was looking at her, she sneakily got into the crowd of warriors.

"Ready?" asked Leopardmoss.

"Ready." whispered Lavenderkit to herself. Leopardmoss and Cherrymist lead the way, with the others trailing behind, including Lavenderkit. She tried to stay low, hidden under the small ferns that the older, and bigger, cats brushed by. She ran as fast as she could, trying to keep up. After a lot of running, the cats finally reached a clearing, where a gray cat lay.

"Mintcloud, wake up!" screamed Leopardmoss, in horror of the medicine cat's condition. Mintcloud had several scratches in her fur, which were bleeding endlessly. Her face looked like a fox had mangled it. Her eyes were swollen shut.

"This is worse than I thought…" murmured Crookedfoot through the bundle of herbs he carried. Suddenly the battered cat's eyes flickered open.

"Well!" snapped the she-cat. "Are you not even going to try to help me?"

Crookedfoot dropped his sack of herbs, rolled his eyes, and replied, "Yes! Now tell us, who hur…"

"Oh, be quiet, you mouse-brain. Now where's Lavenderkit?"

"Mintcloud?" responded Leopardmoss, "Why do you wan…"

"Because I do. Is she here?"

"No, but we can go ge…"

"She's already here." answered a small voice. Everyone turned around to face to the small green-eyed tortoiseshell.

"Figured." snorted Mintcloud. "Now get up here."

Slowly walking towards her, Lavenderkit asked, "Why do need me, Mintcloud?"

"Because. Can a cat get any privacy these days?" the grumpy medicine cat asked the rescue group. They exchanged confused glances and left the clearing.

"Now, Lavenderkit." Mintcloud softened, "I wanted you here because…" here she coughed up some mucus.

"Isn't it best for you to be qui…"

"Whatever. As I was saying, today your six moons, correct?"

"Yes… Oh Starclan, I completely forgot! I'm becoming an apprentice today!"

"Well, um… I don't know how to put this… you're going to… learn something… today." Mintcloud sputtered.

"Really? What?"

"I can't say but just…" it looked as if Mintcloud was going to start crying, "just…" she took a deep breath, "just follow the setting sun, okay?"

"Um…" Lavenderkit wasn't sure how to respond to that, "okay, sure."

"Are you two done?" Crookedfoot jumped back in, "Actually, I don't even care." Picking up his herbs, he settled next to a bleeding leg, and started to lay cobwebs. "One of you cats!" he called out to the others, "get more cobwebs! I'm going to need them."

"No, you're not." replied Mintcloud. "Crookedfoot, you might as well break out the holly berries. I'm going nowhere except to Starclan."

Gasping, Lavenderkit said, "No! Crookedfoot, you go get them, I'll put on more cobwebs."

"Lavenderkit, please." Mintcloud's eyes softened, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"But… but…"

"Trust me, even I couldn't fix a cat like this. And you know plenty well I can fix a lot of issues."

"No, please, Mintcloud!"

"You would have a made a good apprentice…" Mintcloud muttered finally, shook violently, and fell silent. Nothing could be heard in the forest. No birds were singing, no leaves swayed in the wind, everything was _silent_.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" howled Lavenderkit, bringing Leopardmoss and the others. "Why, Starclan, why? Why did you have to take her?"

"Lavenderkit."

She turned around to face Cherrymist.

"Come on. Let's go." Cherrymist wrapped her tail around the sobbing kit as they went home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lavenderkit watched as the cats groomed Mintcloud, getting her ready for the burial. As Lavenderkit couldn't watch anymore, she found her green eyes staring into Foxstar's green eyes.

"Lavenderkit." said the surprisingly calm orange tom.

"Y… yes, Foxstar?" asked the nervous she-cat.

"Come with me, please." the clan's leader padded towards his den. Lavenderkit, unsure, followed him hesitantly. As they went into his den, Lavenderkit felt soft, springy moss under her feet.

 _I wish_ _my_ _den was this soft!_ she thought to herself.

"Lavenderkit. I know today has been a hard day for you, but I must tell you something that may even make your day harder." Foxstar mewed.

"Yeah, like my day could get any worse!" she muttered very quietly to herself.

"I wouldn't tell you this, but I made a promise to Mintcloud about it. Oh, and please sit down." As Lavenderkit took a seat, he continued, "I'm going to tell you a story, because it's the only way I can say it. Shall I begin?" he asked

Lavenderkit gave a slight nod.

"Thank you. One day, a border patrol consisting of me, Icetalon, Gingerclaw, Honeyleaf, and Fawnpaw, back then, were marking against the border of lavender. I take it someone has mentioned it to you before, yes?

Lavenderkit once again nodded.

"Good. Now, as we know, the lavender patch is neutral territory, and we share it with Marshclan. Now, on this day, we heard some noises in the patch. As we naturally went to discover what it was, we saw a little kit. We discussed and decided to take it with us, even if they weren't part of the clans, but you know the warrior code, _No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different clan._ So as we were about to take it, a patrol consisting of Marshclan cats, saw us. Shadowstar was in that patrol."

Lavenderkit shivered at the thought of that.

"Shadowstar asked us where we had found the kit and when we told her she said that it should be hers. We told her, that we had found her first, but Shadowstar wouldn't accept that. So we agreed to keep the kit in the patch with a warrior and mother from each clan. Now, Shadowstar was tired of this, and said if we didn't give up the kit, she would have to determine it with a battle.

"Many Mossclan cats wouldn't have it, because we do not share the same belief that kits should be trained at two moons, and become warriors at six to eight moons. So we took a vote, and we had the battle. Now on that night, we had a plan. I had Icetalon go get that kit, in the midst of battle. So we won, secretly, and I suppose Shadowstar noticed. But still, she didn't attack our camp to get the kit, so I supposed that she accepted that kit was a Mossclan cat.

"The kit grew up in our clan, never knowing that she might not be Mossclan. We named her after the place we found her. And that kit is—"

"Me." whispered Lavenderkit, in shock.

Foxstar nodded his head solemnly.

"Foxstar," Lavenderkit said shakily, "are you telling me that… I… I might be a kittypet?!"

Foxstar hesitated, "It's only a possibility."

"Are you saying that I've been growing up around… lies?!" she shrieked.

"Now, Lavenderkit—"

"No! I refuse it! I'm sick of it! I knew it! No wonder they always threw me those glances!" Lavenderkit remembered back to when she was two moons, and how she had asked Redfur and Quietpoppy to play with their kits and how they refused to.

"Lavenderkit, calm down!"

"No! And… and you told everyone to stick with your lies! Of course! They had to, didn't they! No choice because as you and the _warrior code_ says _The word of the clan leader is the warrior code._ " she mocked his calm voice,

"No, that's not how it—"

"Yes, it is! Don't deny it! I don't care! You and your little Lietoeverykitclan can go without me. Goodbye! Forever!" Lavenderkit rushed out of the den leaving the dumbstruck Foxstar inside. She rushed past all of the cats. She was stopped by a band of cats who had heard her screeching.

"Lavenderkit, what's wrong?" asked Fernberry. Lavenderkit turned around to see Foxstar catching up. More cats were gathering. But she also saw a little gap in the cats, leading to the entrance or, in her case, exit. She had a choice: Run or stay…

She ran.

 **Sorry, people that this isn't as long as the others. Oh, and sorry about the death, but it was important to the plot. Disclaimer time!** _ **I, Lavenderpaw1, do not own the idea of Warriors,**_ _ **at all**_ _ **. That is owned by the amazing Erin Hunter group.**_

 **Anyway, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I have over 200 views! Yay! Bad news is, I'll be really busy for the rest of August, so you might have to wait until September. I might squeeze one or two chapters, but don't count on too much. Anyway, I've decided to add a little QOTD (Question of the Day, for you newbies.) Also, please, please, please, and** _ **PLEASE**_ **send in some loner/rogue/kittypet OCs! Well, anyway, see ya!**

 **QOTD: Who is Hollyleaf's "mother"'s mate's sister's father's mother's brother's son's son's mother's father's father's mother's father's ex-mate?**

 **~Lavenderpaw1 out~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is chapter 5!**

Lavenderkit ran through the camp's entrance. She heard cries of "Wait!" behind her, but she ignored them. She rushed past trees, ferns, and all sorts of plants. She ran even when her paws hurt. She ran until she reached a place that had no Mossclan smell at all. Instead, it stunk of a very smelly one. _I'll hide here until tomorrow._ she thought to herself. She found a tunnel dug into the earth. It didn't smell like fox or the badger fur that Mousetail, her _fake_ father, Mousetail, brought. She went inside a curled up into a ball and dozed off right away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lavenderkit woke up to someone calling, "Lavenderkit! Where are you?" Shrinking back in fear, Lavenderkit tried to not breathe. She heard pawsteps come really near the den, stopped for a moment, and went on.

"What if she went over the Thunderpath?" cried a voice she recognized as Fawnleaf's.

"No. We already checked. It didn't smell at all like her." replied a voice that sounded like Wolfblaze's.

"Come on. Let's check Meadowclan's border." said, Lavenderkit thought, Orangespark. She saw paws go past her hiding spot. When the hiding kit was sure that they had left, she got out of the den.

"Where do I go now, Starclan?" she asked out loud. Then, she remembered Mintcloud's message, _Follow the setting sun._ Mintcloud must have known that Foxstar would tell her who she really is. And she must have known that Lavenderkit would run away. But why would she follow the setting sun?

Then the truth dawned on her. "I'm going to find my mom!" she said to no one in particular. Her mother must have followed the setting sun and Mintcloud knew her. Since the sun was just rising, she went the opposite direction.

Lavenderkit passed by trees, nothing very interesting. But now, she got hungry. She never was very good at pretending, but she figured she'd have to learn. She saw a mouse in the leaves, nibbling on something.

Dropping down into a crouch, she remembered to keep her tail straight and put all her power into her haunches. As she took a step forward, she stepped on a twig causing a crunch. She winced as the mouse scurried away.

"How am I ever going to catch something?" she wailed.

"I can help you." a voice said behind her. Turning around, she saw a fluffy white she-cat with big curious green eyes and with something pink on her neck.

"Who… who are you?" she asked.

Purring, the she-cat responded, "Orchid. Who are you?"

"Lavenderkit."

The cat's eye widened in shock, "You're a clan cat, aren't you?"

"I… I guess so." responded the uncertain tortoiseshell. "What's that on your neck?"

"It's something my housefolk put on me. They call it a "collar". Isn't it pretty?"

"I guess so. What's "housefolk"?" asked Lavenderkit.

"I live with them." responded Orchid.

"Wait, you're a _kittypet_?" Lavenderkit asked disgusted, forgetting at the moment that's what she might be.

"Oh, yeah, that's what you _clan cats_ call us." she hissed back. "At least we don't eat bones and other cats."

"We don't do that!" protested Lavenderkit. "We just hunt our own prey and sometimes fight the other clans."

"Hmph." replied Orchid. "So what are you doing here, _Lavenderkit_?"

"I left." softly replied the tortoiseshell and put her head down.

The hostile cat voice softened, "Why?"

"I… I'm on a quest." she replied, "To find my mother."

"Oh." simply answered the white she-cat.

"Have you ever seen someone that looks like me? Ever talked about clan cats? Every talked about following a setting sun?"

"No. However, I _do_ know someone who might?" purred Orchid.

"Who?" eagerly asked Lavenderkit.

"Doc. He knows _everything_. He's the one who told me about you clan cats. Come on, follow me." the kittypet ran out of the woods, with Lavenderkit tailing behind. Orchid jumped up onto a white fence, and Lavenderkit did the same. Looking out, the small tortoiseshell could see many more fences, twoleg gardens, and, what she guessed, twoleg nests. They ran along, leaping and jumping, until they reached a small twoleg garden.

"Come on!" she said, and they leaped down. Lavenderkit saw a black tom into the corner, snoring.

"Doc! Wake up!" Orchid screeched into his ear. Startled, the tom, Doc, leaped into the air, revealing his white paws.

"What was that for?" Doc hissed back, his piercing light blue eyes glaring at Orchid.

Giggling, Orchid replied, "I brought you a visitor."

Turning, he saw Lavenderkit staring at the two of them. "What do you want?" he asked.

"M… my name is Lavenderkit." she replied.

"Clan cat, eh?" he said.

"Yes."

"So, what do you…" began Doc.

"She wants to know if you've ever seen her mother." coolly interrupted the white kittypet.

"What does she look like?" he asked the kit.

"I think she might look like me. She also followed a setting sun and might have known what clan cats are." she responded, frightened by his sharp eyes.

"I think I know who that might be. But," he whirled around to Orchid, "there has to be a _payment_."

"Aw, come on! She's just a kit!" replied Orchid.

"Orchid, either you or she or _someone_ is going to give me something for it. Otherwise I'm telling everybody what you did last night!"

Gasping in shock, she said, "Fine! I'll catch you a mouse tomorrow. Satisfied?"

Grunting a "yes", he turned back to Lavenderkit. "Yes, I have seen your mother. She said she was going that way." he flicked his tail towards some fields. "I hope you're satisfied. Goodbye." he turned around to go back into his nest.

"Doc! I'm sure you know more than _that_!" replied Orchid.

"I gave you a mouse worth of information!"

"What if I give you… _five_ mice?" she said with a smile.

Turning around, Doc said, "Now that's another matter. You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alrighty then. Your mother," he now looked at Lavenderkit, "she looked exactly like you. She didn't say her name, however she said something about death. Strange if you ask me. She was a clan cat, but going to become a loner. She said nothing about kits however. She said she was going to go past the fields. Past the fields, I heard once from a passing cat of some sort, is some woods, then a city, then more fields. Those fields past the city is where she is. That's all I know." he was about to turn away, when he asked Orchid, "Throw in a sparrow and I'll tell you something else."

"Fine!" Orchid rolled her eyes.

"Good. There happens to be someone I know who is going that way, too. Her name is Autumn. She's staying under a fern near the fields. Goodbye." he now finally went inside.

"Well, there you go!" exclaimed Orchid. "I told you he knows everything!"

Lavenderkit's belly growled in response. "Sorry." she muttered.

"Oh, yeah! I was going to get you some food! Follow me!" she jumped on to the fence once again, and ran. Lavenderkit followed. They ran until they got to a big white twoleg nest. "This is my housefolk's nest. One second." Orchid went to the door and started to meow loudly.

"What are you doing?" hissed Lavenderkit.

"Getting food." responded Orchid, and continued mewling. A large twoleg came out, scratched Orchid behind the ear, and set down some wet and dry weird substances on hard silver leaves.

"What is that?" asked Lavenderkit in horror, "Those look like rabbit droppings and the others look like chewed up and spit out fish!"

"It's not that bad." the white she-cat said in between mouthfuls. "Here, you have some." she nudged one of the leaf-like objects towards her. "Just try a little bit."

"Fine." grumbled Lavenderkit and reluctantly took a small bite out of the mush.

While she swallowed it down, Orchid asked, "Well, do you like it? I think it's tuna this time."

"It's not _that_ bad. But I would take one mouse over all of this in the world!"

"Great!" purred Orchid, "Come on! Lets go find this "Autumn"!" Leaping up, she headed towards the fields. Licking her chops, Lavenderkit trailed behind her. They took a short break in between. And they ran until they reached the border between the twolegplace and the fields.

"He said under a fern, right?" Lavenderkit asked the white kittypet.

"Yep! Do you think he meant that one?" she flicked her tail towards a huge green fern.

"It's the only one I see! Come on!" Lavenderkit ran towards the fern and called out, "Is there a cat named Autumn in there?"

"One second." grunted a voice from under, and out came a reddish brown she-cat with black splotches and tail. "I'm Autumn. You need me for something?"

"Hello! I'm Orchid and this is Lavender!" said the pink-collared she-cat.

"No, my name's—" Orchid muffled Lavenderkit's voice with her fluffy tail.

"And you wanted me because…" asked the loner.

"Lavender here is looking for her mother! A cat told us that you were going the same direction as her and she wants to follow you!" answered Orchid

Snorting, Autumn asked, "Why does she want to follow me?"

"Because Lavender's only a kit and she might get lost!" cheerily responded the kittypet.

"I would not get—" Lavender started only to be hushed again.

"Fine. But she hunts for herself! Otherwise, no deal."

"Sure! Thank you! We'll meet you here in three sunrises! Goodbye!" Orchid herded Lavenderkit back to the fence with her tail.

"First of all, my name is Lavenderkit! Not Lavender!" hissed the tortoiseshell.

Sighing, the white she-cat told her, "Not everybody accepts clan cats! She might have rejected you if you told her that. So, tell others that your name is Lavender if you don't want to get hurt!"

"Sorry!" replied Lavenderkit, "Also, I don't know how to hunt!"

Smiling, Orchid said, "That's why I'm going to teach you!"

 **Done! Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be** **really** **busy! So don't expect another chapter until September! Also, full credit to Fernsky72 of the OC of Doc! His characteristics, name, and description, are all hers! Thank you! Also, thank you to SkyTheLoner for some OCs! You (yes, you reader, reading this) are welcome to send in some OCs as well! Never too late to send them in! Oh, yeah, my disclaimer:** _ **I, Lavenderpaw1, do not own the idea of Warriors,**_ _ **at all**_ _ **. That is owned by the amazing Erin Hunter group.**_ **Alrighty! Last QOTD answer was Mapleshade! Today's QOTD is:**

 **What was the first thing Graystripe(paw) ever said to Firestar(Rusty)?**

 **~Lavenderpaw1**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorrry, sorry, and sorry so much for not updating for a month! The answer to last QOTD was Hi there, Kittypet! You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty. Congratulations for those who got it correct! Here's chapter 6!**

"Nice catch!" said Orchid, looking at the three mice that stood at Lavenderkit's feet and the red-orange squirrel in her mouth. It had been two days since Lavenderkit had met Orchid, a white kittypet. Everyday Orchid had been teaching Lavenderkit how to catch her own prey.

"Do you think I'll be ready for tomorrow?" Lavenderkit asked her friend anxiously.

"Stop worrying! You'll be fine!" replied Orchid, "Besides, if you run into trouble, I'm sure she'll help you, since you are a kit."

"Stop calling me that! I would be an apprentice if a really was a clan cat!" scowled the tortoiseshell.

"That's another thing, Lavenderkit." Orchid had a serious expression on her face now. "Lavenderkit, you have to get used to be called Lavender! Otherwise, you might get hurt!"

"But I've been called Lavenderkit called my life though!"

"It doesn't matter! Your name is Lavender!"

"But my name is Lavenderkit!"

"Sounds the same to me!" called a voice behind the arguing two.

Both she-cats turned around and looked up to where a ginger tom with dancing yellow eyes that matched his bright collar and mood sat on the white fence.

"Nobody asked you!" growled Orchid.

Jumping down from the fence, the rust-colored tom ran up to them. "HiI'mWildfier! ButI'mnotsuresoknowbecausemaybemynameisWildfierkit. That'sareallylongnameyouknow. Ialsoreallyliketunaandcream. Doyouliketunaorsalmon? Ithinktuna'sbetterbecauseittastesbetter. Cream'sgoodbecauseit'sjustgood. Doyoulikemycollar? Myhousefolkreallylikeitbecauseitmatchesmyeyes. See?"

The energetic tom bounced up to them and stuffed his face into Lavenderkit's, opening his eyes as wide as he could, and then went to Orchid and attempted to do the same thing, but instead got a bat with her paw, claws unsheathed. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For talking too much." growled the obviously annoyed fluffy kittypet. "Now will you please leave us. In cause you didn't notice, we're hunting."

"Oooo! CanIhunttoo! BecauseI'mreallygoodatitand…"

"Yes, actually you can help us, Wild-whatever-you-call-it.." Orchid began.

"Wildfier." Wildfier automatically corrected.

"Yes, Wildfier, you can help us by _shutting up_."

"Hey!" Wildfier's voice slowed down a bit now. "Can you please just let me try? Please?" he attempted to put on some sort of a cute-sad eye face.

Snorting, Orchid replied, "Fine. Just don't get in our way."

"Yes!" screeched Wildfier loudly and ran off in a flash.

"What happened to him? Did he eat a live rabbit as a kit and it never fully digested or something?" asked Lavenderkit in amusement.

"Probably, _Lavender_." smugly ended the fluffy white she-cat and ran off to look for prey too.

"Fine." rolling her eyes, Lavenderkit, or the newly named Lavender, buried her mice and squirrel and set off through the forest. As she walked on, she caught a whiff of thrush. Following the scent, she came to a small clearing. The thrush was, luckily, on the ground pecking at something Lavender couldn't see. Slowly approaching it, she was getting ready to leap when Wildfier jumped from out of the bushes, crushing it as he gave it the killing bite.

"That was mine!" angrily growled Lavender as she glared at the bright-eyed tom.

Grinning mockingly, Wildfier picked it up and bounced away. Lavender trailed behind him as they went back to where Orchid was standing with a shrew in her mouth.

"Good job, I guess. Lavender, didn't you catch anything?" asked Orchid noticing the scowl on the tortoiseshell's face.

"No, because _he_ took my catch!" growled the angry she-cat, who glared at the grinning ginger tom. Then something clicked. "Hey, Wildfier. I see you're good at hunting, right?" Lavender asked Wildfier unusually sweet.

"Uh, yeah." Wildfier responded confused.

"But are you good at fighting?" the she-cat's eyes glinted.

"Um…" Wildfier swallowed nervously, "I have to get back to my housefolk, good b…"

Lavender leaped at the tom, knocking him off balance. "Nope!" she cried and was about to attack further, but something pulled her off of the scared tom.

"Stop! Next thing I know is you'll be attacking Autumn." the upset older she-cat scolded Lavender.

"Sorry…" the embarrassed tortoiseshell replied.

"Well, good bye Wildfier! It was nice to meet you, but we have to get going. Good bye!" Orchid called as she and Lavender head back to get prepared for the day ahead of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you ready?" Orchid asked as they slowly made their way towards the ferns.

"I guess." uncomfortably replied Lavender.

"Good. Hey, she's already waiting for you!" Orchid and Lavender hurried up to the reddish-brown she-cat, who was flicking her tail impatiently.

"Finally! Okay, let's go. Bye." Autumn rushed off towards the fields ahead.

After a few moments of awkward silence of staring at each other Orchid finally mewed, "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Lavender. Hope you find your mother."

"Bye, Orchid! And thanks for all your help! Hope to see you one day!" Lavender cried as she ran off to catch up with Autumn.

"Hey, kit. You ready?" the older cat looked down at the small tortoiseshell.

"Ready." Lavender tried to muster as much courage as she could get. _No going back._

"Good. Come on!" the black splotched loner ran faster towards a steep hill. Lavender tried to keep up with Autumn, but was always at most a foxtail away from the sprinting loner.

After passing over a few hills, Autumn finally skidded to a stop. Grinning, she asked the tired tortoiseshell, "How about we take a break?"

"Thank you!" panted heavily Lavender, collapsing on to the ground. The duo rested for a bit until Lavender blurted out, "I'm hungry!"

"Then go get something to eat. I'll be here." Autumn flicked her tail dismissively and lied down.

"See you." Running off, Lavender found a place where she caught the scent of rabbit. Luckily, the wind was blowing towards her so she followed it to where she found a rabbit nibbling on some pink clover. Orchid had told her to just run at it and kill, so that's exactly what she did. Leaping onto the rabbit, it struggled under her until she finally bit its neck and became still.

Purring at her accomplishment, she picked up the limp rabbit and brought it back to where she found Autumn, napping in the warn leaf-fall sun. Jabbing her paw into the sleeping loner's side mewing, "Autumn, I brought back something."

"Ouch! the reddish-brown she-cat woke up in a jolt. Looking at the rabbit, she asked, "That for me?"

"No, it's for both of us!" dropping it down, Lavender took a large bite out of her catch. "And it's not too bad, either." After the two cats had finished eating Lavender's prey, they set off again, but this time, walking.

Suddenly, as the two were walking towards the sun, Autumn said, "Squirrel brains and a pile of vole dung! It's getting dark and we're in an open field and we have nowhere to sleep! Come on, let's look for an old badger den or something." Running off, with Lavender at her heels they wandered around, looking for somewhere to stay the night.

"Found one!" cried Autumn and the small tortoiseshell ran towards her. Going inside of the den, Autumn muttered, "Good night…" and dozed off. Lavender closed her eyes until sleepiness took over.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, since school loves to give me loads of homework, expect shorter chapters. Not saying that they're going to be 100 words, but they may not be** **as** **long. Also thank you to SkyTheLoner for the character of Wildfier!**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite Warrior character(saying this because of *SPOILER ALERT* Midnight, the badger) and why?**

 **See ya!**

 **~Lavenderpaw1**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I, Lavenderpaw1, do not own the idea of Warriors,**_ _ **at all**_ _ **. That is owned by the amazing Erin Hunter group.**_


End file.
